Olimpiadas para dos
by Parisatis
Summary: Trabajo conjunto, NurinekoMisatito:.SasuNaru y KakaSaku.: Unas extrañas olimpiadas de grandes consecuencias, un extraño entrenamiento y un Naruto y un Sasuke que harán lo que sea por ganar.... Shonenai


**DISCLAIMER**: Si nos ven llorar al final del fic es por que recordamos que... ¡¡Naruto no nos pertenece! TxT así que seguiremos dándole los créditos a Kishimoto-sama TT, no nos pertenecen pero los tomamos prestados para hacer nuestras locuras y dejarlos traumatizados xD, pero no se preocupen… los devolveremos vírgenes aunque nos cueste ---

Olimpiadas para dos By NuriNeko y Misatito 

-¿Dónde esta Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun? - preguntó Sakura sorprendida de que su Sensei llevara... 3 HORAS de retraso... - esta más retrasado de lo normal...

- ... - Miró de reojo a la pelirrosa... ¡¡Con solo hablarle ya le había arruinado la mejor parte del día! (Léase: S-I-L-E-N-C-I-O)... Y es que tener a dos compañeros que no hacían más que fastidiarl... un momento... ahora que su calculador cerebro lo pensaba mejor. ¿Y el dobe donde se había ido?

-Saaaakura-chaaaannnn!- dijo el pequeño chico rubio... ¿¿¿Por qué no quieres entrenar conmigooooo datte bayo?

Sakura lo miro de reojo y ni siquiera quiso levantarse del lugar donde se encontraba. De manera bastante distraída lo miró y le dijo-No molestes Naruto, quiero aprovechar el hecho de que el Sensei no ha llegado... últimamente me ha exigido mucho por ser la más débil del grupo...

Mientras la frento... es decir, Sakura se quejaba de la explotación que le exigía su Sensei, a lo lejos el Uchiha divisó un punto negro que se iba acercando a más de 0,5 Kilómetros por hora. "Pobre hombre a esa velocidad arrollará a alguien ¬¬" pensó para sus adentros.

Más no pudo seguir analizando detalladamente la figura que ahora formaba un cuerpo delgado el cual en sus manos llevaba un libro que decía claramente "Come Come paradise".

-Llegas tarde Kakashi-sensei!- Como todos los días, era normal que Sakura se quejara del pobre profesor que por razones (o excusas) que desconocemos se demore tanto. ¿Había algo nuevo que cambiara hoy?

- Es que camino hacia acá me topé con una pobre ancianita que tenía a su gato atrapado en un árbol...

Todos a excepción de Sasuke que se encontraba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo: O.ó

-¡¡¡¡¡¡MENTIROSO!

-Kakashi-sensei no puedes inventar algo un poco más... ¿creíble?

Los tres alumnos miraron a su profesor con... ¿Pena? - ¡¡Pero prometiste que hoy llegarías temprano!- volvió a gritar Sakura... ¿Es que acaso la frentona no se cansa de hacerle la vida imposible al pobre sensei que se iba quedando sin excusa por las miles de explicaciones que le pedía?

-Lo sé... lo sé Sakura y lo siento... de alguna manera te lo recompensaré... creo que en vez de las 70 vueltas, sólo te haré dar 50... agregó Kakashi con un gesto de Sonrisa en su ojo visible

Inner Sakura: Mejor págalo en carne -- ¡Eso no te servirá! ¡La próxima vez deberás hacerme dar 30! Además...-

-Ya me harté, ¿y la misión de hoy?- Preguntó con pocas ganas de querer seguir escuchando las peleas de la frentona y el pervertido. Sasuke se levantó de golpe dirigiendo su mirada al ojo visible de Kakashi como diciéndole "Termina rápido"

-ahh... eso... bueno, justamente de eso quería hablarles- dijo Kakashi-sensei poniéndose serio de un minuto a otro- Hoy no va a haber misión, pero tengo una noticia que darles

3 pares de ojos se abrieron de golpe a la vez que un sorprendido Naruto pensaba "Nos invitará a todos ramen!"

La cara de Naruto lo delataba... esos grandes ojos húmedos y una graaaan boca abierta baboseando...pensando en su querido y adorado Ramen...y al parecer Kakashi lo notó por que le dijo - Naruto, no te emociones, no tiene nada que ver con Ramen -una cara de desilusión pudo verse en la expresión del pequeño- sobre lo que quiero hablarles es sobre una actividad que se realizara en Konoha en conjunto con la aldea de la arena

Una ceja se alzó en el rostro de Sasuke. ¿El grupo de la arena no era ese donde estaba en psicópata que quería aniquilarlo y que al parecer estaba comprometido a matrimonio con esa cosa que cargaba? Bien, no lo recordaba.

-¿Y se supone que "**tendremos**" que participar?- Preguntó el Uchiha haciendo énfasis en la palabra "tendremos" Ya que últimamente Kakashi se excluía del grupo yéndose a un rincón a leer esa cosa que hacía llamar libro. Lo que no sabía Sasuke es que Kakashi también ya se estaba hartando de que en todas sus misiones tuviera que aguantar a una frentona que no lo dejaba tranquilo y a un rubio que baboseaba cada vez que la frentona en cuestión se le acercaba.

Pero debía aceptar algo, esa "frentona" había cambiado mucho en unos años, incluso ahora era toda una mujer..."¡ahhh! en que estoy pensando...creo que leer Come Come Paradise me está afectando" se dijo Kakashi... -Y sensei?-interrumpió de repente Naruto -¿que tenemos que ver nosotros con que los de la arena vengan?

-No me digas que de nuevo trabajaremos en equipo. Ya estoy harto de estar con el dobe que siempre arruina todo- Sasuke giró su rostro hacia en de Naruto con su típico aire de superioridad, tratándose del pobre Uzumaki, con esa mirada quedaría furioso e intimidado. ¿Lo que veía en sus ojos eran llamas? ¿Y por qué a Sakura le salía sangre de narices?

-no Sasuke no trabajaremos en equipo, o sea, en parte...- dijo el sensei sin prestar demasiada atención a las demostraciones de sus alumnos

-En ese caso, habla- Volvió a decir en el mismo tono el Uchiha haciendo un gesto con la mano... Hoy al parecer sería un día interesante... Kakashi llegaba mas tarde de lo normal, Sakura lo fastidio una sola vez y Naruto no a buscado pleito ¿Sería acaso el día en que por fin lograría la felicidad plena?

-Pero yo quería entrenar con Sasuke-kun!- Sollozó una entristecida Sakura a la vez que una gota caída de la frente de Sasuke... definitivamente su día estaba perfectamente acabado

-bueno...eso se verá ahora Sakura - dijo Kakashi. Definitivamente Sakura no había cambiado mucho... lástima -Los de la arena vendrán dentro de 1 mes y medio, y con motivo de esto se realizaran competencias de paz, se competirá limpiamente con los de la arena, pero llegarán a esta competencia solo 3 grupos de 2 personas de cada aldea.

-2 personas sensei? ¡¡o.o! - por que sólo 2? eso quiere decir que nos tendremos que separar para la competencia? yo no quiero trabajar con el amargado!- dijo Naruto lloriqueando.

-¡Pues, entonces está decidido!... Naruto tú te quedas y yo voy con Sasuke-kun!- Dijo Sakura alzando su mano en signo de victoria -Seguro que haremos un gran trabajo juntos- Alerta Sasuke! Sakura está acercando una mano hacia tu hombro...

-¡¡AHHH NO, eso si que no!- dijo de repente Kakashi. Sus 3 alumnos lo miraron con cara de asombro y su grito asustó tanto a la pelirrosada que retiro inmediatamente su mano del "camino hacia el hombro de Sasuke", y al parecer lo notó por lo que luego agregó - Tendremos más oportunidades si Sasuke y Naruto participan juntos... ¡¡además que así puedes entrenar más!- dijo bastante emocionado

"y así pasar más tiempo..."

-Pero, pero, pero,... Ahhhhg Maldición!- Se quejaron al mismo tiempo Sakura (por que más entrenamiento significaba menos Sasuke), Sasuke y Naruto... los cuales se hacían la misma pregunta: "¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TENGO QUE ESTAR CON EL!"

-Al menos puedo ir a hacerle barra a Sasuke?- Preguntó una esperanzada Sakura a la vez que su brazo volvía a trazar el mismo recorrido hacia el hombro del Uchiha

-no lo creo Sakura- dijo Kakashi - deben entrenar ellos durante un tiempo solos...para adecuarse a trabajar en equipo- esto nuevamente desvió la mano de Sakura de su tan anhelado camino...

-Solos Kakashiii-sensei? - ¡¡¡no puede ser!...'_no voy a sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin matarlo y sin que me mate u.ú' _–dijo y pensó Naruto

Sasuke comenzó definitivamente a despedirse de su "día perfecto"... ¿Trabajar con el inepto de Naruto?... ¿Es que acaso Kami-sama estaba en su contra?... Hasta trabajar con Sa... ¡eso era! - Pre...prefiero -Sus labios comenzaron a torcerse, como si el mismo se estuviera impidiendo decir la tan egregia frase-tra... ba... trabajar con... Sa...Sa...

Los ojos de Sakura empezaron a brillar... ¿Será cierto?... ¿Su sueño frustradamente frustrado se haría realidad?... "Solo una frase, una palabra Sasuke-kun"

-Trabajar...con Sa... Baaaah, que Sakura trabaje contigo usuratonkachi- exclamó finalmente mientras que la pelirrosa se tomaba de la cabeza dispuesta a golpearse en el árbol mas cercano

-SIIIIIIIII! - Naruto estaba bailando su "baile de la victoria" hasta que Kakashi-sensei cortó su gran felicidad con sólo tres palabras...

-Ni lo creas- dijo Kakashi de manera burlona, y luego agregó- necesito que tu y Sasuke trabajen juntos Naruto, son los mejores shinobis de esta aldea 'estoy seguro que con eso lo convenzo', ¡sería genial que ustedes demostraran que lo son!

Naruto en estos momentos no cabía en su felicidad... El, el mejor shinobi de Konoha? era demasiado maravilloso...

-Kakashi... no le mientas a Naruto de esa forma- Le dijo seriamente Sasuke- Con Naruto en el equipo la villa de la hoja no pasaría ni la primera etapa-

-Además- Le apoyó Sakura- Todos sabemos que no hay mejor shinobi en la aldea que Sasuke-kun!- Gritó eufórica Sakura, a la vez que de sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas se sonrojaban

-¿¿¡¡Qué dijiste Sasuke-bastar...? - y después de procesar lo que Sakura había dicho, se dirigió a ella lloriqueando y con ojos de cachorro - Sakura-chaaaannnnn! ¿¿¿por qué eres tan mala conmigo? TxT

-No es ser mala, Naruto. Es solo ser sinceros-Dirigió su mirada más triste hacia su sensei- ¡Pero sigo pensando que Sasuke haría mejor equipo conmigo!-

-Sakura ya te lo dije...tu debes entrenar más, aún tienes deficiencias en genjutsu y taijustsu... y lo mejor es que puedas mejorarlo ahora que estamos en tiempos de paz 'Y de paso pasar más tiempo juntos' -pensó Kakashi sacando su libro "Come Come Paradise"- además Sasuke y Naruto... ¡hey! un minuto donde esta Naruto?

Sasuke y Sakura miraron a todas partes buscando al rubio... pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Quizás se fue por que pensó que haríamos mejor equipo Sasuke-kun!- Le sonrió feliz a su compañero... el que no estaba muy feliz y solo se dedicó a guardar silencio

-emmm Sakura... no me he ido- dijo el chico contenedor del kyuubi- estoy detrás de ti.

Al decir esto, todos notaron el motivo por el cual Kakashi no había notado su presencia. El pequeño Uzumaki, luego del comentario de Sakura, se había puesto en cuclillas rodeado por una nube negra, con su dedo índice haciendo un pequeño agujero en el suelo.

-ahh! con que ahí estás! bueno creo que no sería bueno empezar ahora el entrenamiento... así que supongo que nos vemos mañana chicos...- y luego al comprender que sólo le había dicho a Sasuke y a Naruto que hacer, agregó - Ah y Sakura... nos vemos mañana a las 5... **AM** - dijo recalcando la última palabra de forma burlona y con una nube de polvo, desapareció.

-¿¿5... A... M?-Preguntó a punto de un ataque cardiaco- ¡Eso es trampa!- Gritó sabiendo aún así que nadie la tomaría en cuenta. Salvo cierto chico rubio que ahora se encontraba envuelto en su nubecita.

-Sigo estando en desacuerdo- Fue lo único que exclamó el pelinegro a la vez que daba media vuelta dispuesto a caminar- Mañana te quiero temprano, dobe, mira que me basta con esperar a Kakashi

-¿¿QUEEE?- dijo el rubio atónito - ¡¡¡¡vas a darte por vencido! ¿¿¿así sin más?

-¿Y quieres que haga?- Le dijo en un tono sarcástico- Kakashi ya no cambió de parecer- Le sonrió como diciéndole "Ya no tienes escapatoria" mientras su sonrisa se mostraba cada vez más sarcástica.

-5 a.m, 5 a.m -repetía la pelirrosa en una actitud desesperada mientras que de su boca empezaba a salir espuma- Es muy tempranooooo!- Explotó por fin. Llevando ambas manos a su cabeza en un acto de desesperación

-Sakura-chaan!- dijo Naruto "usando" por contada vez su cerebro, con lo que creía era un buen plan - si quieres te puedo acompañar a entrenar!- finalizó con una gran sonrisa y situando su dedo en la posición del "buen chico". Creo que el juntarse con Lee le estaba afectando en más de alguna manera u.ú.

Miró a Naruto como quien miraba a un niño llorando por que su helado se había caído al suelo - Agradezco tu comprensión, Naruto- Le dijo- Pero antes muerta- Finalizó para después dar media vuelta y salir.

NOOOOO! - dijo ahora Naruto con una nube negra cubriendo todo su metro cuadrado...una nube que botaba agua por cierto u.u...- El universo conspira contra mi! primero Sakura-chan no me deja entrenar con ella y luego, para peor, tengo que entrenar obligatoriamente con el Sasuke-bastardo!- grito pateando una gran piedra a su lado- AAAAUUUCCCHH! maldita piedra! - dijo maldiciendo a Kami-sama por haber puesto esa piedra en su camino.

-Genial... ahora todo el mundo me deja hablando sólo... mejor me voy de acá... ¬¬

_Quieran o no... esta historia continuará...xDDD_

**Nuri**: Seps, aquí tamos mostrando nuestros dotes como escritoras (agréguese la pose de "Somos geniales aunque no lo parezcamos")... compasión, al menos por mi parte TT... Ando cero aporte... solo pido reviews W... Y eso xD... las dejo con mi manager e.eU

**Misato**: YEEEYY! ¡Allí entro yo! D weno esto nació en un periodo de ocio entre la Nuri (amiwa! xD)y yo… y aunque nos demoramos bastante (y cuando digo bastante…fue **BASTANTE** u.ú) al final de todo igual me reí haciéndolo…..(aunque salió cada incoherencia entre medio… como 15 + 20 35 XDDD) Weno io estoy cortando los capítulos…así que en los próximos, si la historia queda en algo interesante(lease… CORTADO)….Nuri estará feliz de recibir sus tomatazos xD.

Weno lo único que este par de locas solicitan (aparte de su paciencia para leer esto) es reviews….reviews y mas **REVIEWS**!

Así que ya lo saben con cada review….le dan una sonrisa a las pobres dementes y pervertidas que escriben esto xDDDDD

**Los primeros 30 reviews recibirán, sin cargos adicionales, totalmente gratis un poster tamaño real de Gai en zunga! XD así que shame ahora shame sha! **


End file.
